Categoria:Pages with broken file links
This is a text talking about character speed Well in the classic the characters already had a super sonic speed +, quoted several times in the manga https://imgur.com/a/3ctfX ' Super Sonic +/ Hypersonic + ' in classic naruto, the characters also reached the speed of lightning ! In the filler-canon was shown kakashi cut the lightning 440000 m/s or ~Mach 1290 https://imgur.com/a/iOXiK 'MHS/MHS + ' now talking about the style of particles (Jinton), he manipulates particles, "light is a particle"! Well, madara deviated from the jutsu, but was hit, so it would be a reaction not to combat speed. But Madara after being struck by the jutsu, madara said he wanted to be hit by the jutsu, he chose the place that jinton would reach, which in the case was the shoulder, only to end the determination of the kages ..... Anyway he chose the place that was going to be hit, it would not be a reaction https://imgur.com/a/GGofu 'Relativistic/ Relativistic +/ SOL/ SOL +/ FTL '. Well Obito saved Sasuke from the Onoki jutsu with the kamui. The teleportation, vortex, and intangibility / tangibility of kamui would be 'SOL+/FTL . '.Minato had reaction speed to escape the kamui, and with hiraishin he managed to hit Obito 'SOL+/ FTL '''https://imgur.com/a/lOOjw Naruto KM2 hit Obito when he was tangible https://imgur.com/a/KkiSE '''SOL +/ FTL '. Madara had reaction to see Minato, Minato had no reaction to deviate from Madara's kicks, even using senjutsu. Madara reaching Obito before he ran away with the kamui https://imgur.com/a/hyIGX 'SOL +/ FTL '. These feats would combine with the fact that Naruto had deviated from the laser, that would not be a reaction but a real fact of his speed For guy to follow the speed of Madara rikudou on the 7th gate he would need to be SOL! As the 8th gate increases its speed and strength by 100x, the speed of the GUY would be 100x faster than light, it is not for nothing that was bending space time 'Arguments Against ' 1- Well, the fact that Jinton is SOL! Well, my arguments against this would be those of my images, the comparison of jinton with other lights, the light that the jinton let go, which was well shown, as the example of light on the wall (All that light touches within the " bubble "is disintegrated) https://imgur.com/a/qxYxS 2-Argument against would be the fact that rock Lee saved the Guy before the gudoudamas caught him, Lee would be ftl!? Well, no, by the way the further away the user gets, the slower and lesser the gudoudama gets 3- And the fact that madara was hit by the third jinton? Well madara was with 25 clones invoked, probably he put a lot of energy in the clones, he says something similar in the manga (you can put as much energy as you want in your clones, Madara probably put a lot of energy, his speed would not be 100%) 4 - In naruto there are no natural and not natural jutsus !? (This argument would be more against kirin ... etc.) More or less, it would not have as you take this serious argument, because the universe of naruto is practically done all of chakra, the wind would be chakra, sound would be chakra, wood would be chakra, everything is chakra, in the end why would be doing a battle with the universe of naruto, if everything is chakra, nothing would be calculable!? 2 - Good Either that or you accept the deeds (made of natural ray and everything else ...) after all everything is chakra, or you do not fight with the verse! The only difference from something made from chakra to something not made of chakra, would be power, example: Kakashi cut a lightning bolt with chidori (chidori is as fast as lightening, and may be faster (After all he was MHS in his youth, it's 15 years probably he is faster), the one that is the difference between natural or not), with the chakra you can go beyond the limits, I know rays could not get cut (at least I think XD) Well I said it all why a friend of mine said that jinton is chakra, soon it would not be accessible, but this is not logical (my friend said that chidori is natural and jinton is not, and I found it without logic, after all, everything is chakra) "there is no chakra velocity ", there is sound, light and "lightning" . It would be an incalculable verse, after all everything is made of chakra!